


My Beautiful Annabel Lee

by Cherienymphe



Series: Mythological [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Reincarnation, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: Half the town thinks Loki Laufeyson is a caring employer. The other half thinks he’s a murderer.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Mythological [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116842
Kudos: 85





	My Beautiful Annabel Lee

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: DUB-CON, BLOOD, mentions of DEATH, vampire!Loki, the setting/time period is ambiguous
> 
> PLEASE DNI IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU

_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,  
Went envying her and me—  
Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. _

**~**

Your shoes clicked along the cobblestones as you approached the large and imposing mansion. Your ears perked up as the wrought iron gate shut behind you, but you otherwise paid it no mind. The estate was grand, more impressive than anything you’d ever seen in your life, and you were once again reminded of your situation.

It was only days ago that a tragic fire claimed the life of your family. You were the sole survivor. Some would say it was miraculous, but you were sure that wasn’t the word you’d use. Ever since you’d come of age, you had provided for them. Your father had been bedridden, and your mother had no choice but to care for him full time. That left only you to work and bring money and food home for them and your younger brother.

You had been at work, polishing your employer’s silver late into the night, when they’d gotten the call. You had been called into the foyer soon after and had thought nothing of it. However, you’ll never forget the look on Mr. Stark’s face as he relayed the awful news.

“Pardon?” you had said.

After all, you were sure that you had misheard him. Alas, you had not. He had gotten you to your house as soon as he could, but you were too late. When you arrived, there was nothing left to salvage, no one left to save…no one left to mourn.

You didn’t remember much after that, but Mrs. Stark had informed you that you’d fainted. Her expression was filled with sadness and sympathy as she pressed the cold rag to your forehead. You felt odd resting in one of their guest beds, but she had insisted you rest and to stay as long as you needed to.

However, the days that followed were a whirlwind of events that didn’t allow you to do either of those things. The house had been rented and you were horrified to hear from your former property owner that someone had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. Even if you had wanted to rebuild on the property, you wouldn’t be able to. Mrs. Stark made it perfectly clear that you could stay as long as you needed to, but you didn’t feel right about it.

You had only gotten the job as a favor in the first place. You never felt that you were any good at it, and you didn’t want them to feel obligated to offer you a place to stay as well. Your worry eased a bit when a friend who came by to extend her condolences also mentioned a widower who was looking for help.

“Mister…Laufeyson?”

The name rung a bell, but you couldn’t remember why. It was only the day before you were set to settle onto his property did you remember why it sounded so familair. He and his wife had moved to town a few years back. It was the talk of the town for a while, but they kept to themselves and eventually other things caught people’s interest. At least, that was until his wife had mysteriously died.

You’d heard she’d grown ill, but you’d also heard whispers that suggested otherwise. Neither one of them had socialized much. In fact, you’d heard that her face had only been seen in public perhaps…twice? They were seen as different, and you knew how eager people were to start rumors about anyone different. Her death only spurred them.

Even Mr. Stark did not want you to go, but Mr. Laufeyson was paying you an impressive amount of money and allowed you to live on the property. It was almost a dream come true for a girl like you. You’d be crazy to refuse.

“Y/N, are you sure about this? You have a place and work here,” he offered one last time.

You sadly shook your head, tightening your grip on your traveling case.

“I appreciate the offer, but it just wouldn’t feel right. You knew my family, and that’s why I got the job. I’m on my own, now and I need to get used to that. I need to get acquainted with navigating the world without help,” you replied.

His expression was sad, and you were sure it matched yours. Everything had happened so fast. You felt that you didn’t even have time to grieve properly. You wondered if he and his wife did. After all, they lost friends.

“Alright,” he reluctantly relented.

You were sure you’d see Mr. and Mrs. Stark often. After all, they had money just like Mr. Laufeyson, and the upper class tended to mingle in the same circles. As you approached the intimidatingly large door, you thought to yourself that this seemed the exact type of place to host extravagant parties and the like, the kind Mr. Stark would attend.

It was grand and dark, and it made you wonder what Mr. Laufeyson was like. You wondered if he was a kind employer or if he was like a former employer of a friend of yours, Mr. Rumlow. She had told you horror stories about him, and although she had insisted she carefully walked on eggshells around him and had therefore never experienced his ire, you had never quite believed her. With a deep breath, you rang the doorbell.

.

.

.

“…and these are the rooms you’ll be tending to on the second floor of the house. The third floor is where Mr. Laufeyson resides and only servants he’s personally selected tend to his quarters,” Celeste explained.

She seemed like a sweet girl, and from what she’d told you, she’d been working for him since he’d first settled into town. She knew the place well. She knew the employer well too and for that you were grateful. She relayed what he liked to eat and what he didn’t like. He liked things cleaned by a certain time and he liked the linens washed on certain days. And there was to be absolutely no silver anywhere in the house.

He was a peculiar man indeed, but nothing like the rumors that had made their way through town. He was just a bit odd was all. You eyed the fancy dark curtains that covered the windows, noticing the complete lack of natural lighting.

“Where _is_ Mr. Laufeyson?” you wondered.

It wasn’t strange for someone like him to be scarce while another servant showed you around, but with the size of the property, the two of you had been walking around for the better part of an hour. You’d seen no sign of him.

The bottom of her skirts swished along the wood floors as she turned to face you.

“He’s resting,” was her simple answer, face unreadable.

Your face pinched in confusion, but you swallowed your questions. You wondered if he was ill. After all, it was the middle of the day and he was resting? A sickness would sure explain a lot though. She continued and stopped at a room at the end of the hall.

“This is where you’ll sleep. There are two other girls who reside in this corridor, but don’t let that bother you,” she began, opening your door.

You followed her inside and blinked, dropping your luggage in awe at the sheer size of the room. Your eyes roamed over the decorative furniture and curtains. You were almost afraid to step on the expensive rug before you, and you eyed the door on the other side of the room.

“That is your bath. Every room in the mansion has one, so you don’t have to worry about sharing with the other girls.”

You wondered what kind of money Mr. Laufeyson came from. He seemed to be richer than Mr. Stark, and Mr. Stark was the richest person you knew. You could never imagine anyone richer than him. You stepped further into the room as Celeste neared the door.

“I’ll leave you to get settled. Take all the time you need. Mr. Laufeyson is very sympathetic to your circumstances,” she said as you turned.

Again, you blinked before slowly smiling, relieved at that.

“Thank you.”

She seemed to linger by the door for a moment.

“And Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“I’m terribly sorry for your loss. None of us here get out much aside from the occasional shopping, but we all heard about the fire. I can’t imagine your pain…”

You swallowed, taken aback, but you nodded with a small ‘thank you’. You stared at the door as it closed behind her. You turned back around to fully take in the room.

There was a time when you could have only dreamed of being in a place like this, sleeping in a room like this. How unfortunate it was that it took a tragedy for you to end up here, but when you’d imagined being somewhere like this, you’d always imagined your family with you…

For the first time in days, you truly had time to grieve, but no tears came. No tears had ever come. Were you heartless? No. That couldn’t be it. Even now, there was a hollowness in your chest that hurt like no other. With a sigh, you grabbed your luggage and prepared to settle in. Maybe you would shed tears in your own time.

As you placed your case on the bed, you paused to _really_ take in the room. The bedding beneath your luggage was a deep rich purple. The curtains matched, and as you looked around you noticed that there was hints of purple all throughout the room. Purely coincidence you were sure, but purple was your favorite color. You had never owned anything purple for it was an expensive color, but the rare moments you’d see a woman donning it in town, you were mesmerized.

You started to make yourself at home, laying your clothes out on the bed when you were distracted by the floorboards above you. You looked up just as they creaked again, and you figured it must be Mr. Laufeyson. You wondered when you would finally meet him.

You spent the rest of the evening getting acquainted with the rest of the staff and familiarizing yourself with the estate. Because Mr. Laufeyson lived on the edge of town, not only did he have so much yard space it overwhelmed you, but behind the house, just past the gazebo, was the forest. The trees were thick, and it was so dark even during the day.

Your younger brother would have loved it. He loved to be outside amongst the trees and the bugs. You were sure had you all lived in a place like this, he would have spent most of his days in there, and you would have been the one to summon him back home, no doubt.

When you finally made your way back inside, you noted that some of the other staff were still cooking. You approached a young man named Henry in the kitchens. He was the main cook.

“Why are you preparing food so late into the night?” you asked him, looking over the mess.

You clearly startled him for he flinched like you’d just struck him. His eyes were wide as he looked at you, almost in shock.

“You should not be here,” he said. “You’re not to see what is being prepared before it’s placed on the table.”

You frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“We celebrate every time a new staff member arrives. A welcoming party,” he explained.

“Oh,” was your shocked reply. “How lovely. Celeste didn’t tell me…”

You thought it was nice. You’d never heard of an employer doing such a thing. Henry shooed you away, and you obliged, not wanting to distract him. The idea of a party being thrown in your honor, outside of your birthday, was strange to you. Even more so at the knowledge of the host. You were hardly in a celebratory mood, but you weren’t going to refuse. It was such a kind gesture, and your curiosity for your employer grew.

It wasn’t until you were lying in bed did it occur to you that you had nothing to wear. At least, nothing anyone else would find acceptable. You turned on your back, mulling over this new snag when the floorboards above you creaked. You frowned up at them, wondering why Mr. Laufeyson was up so late. The mansion was quiet apart from the sounds above you, and your eyes widened when you heard a soft thud.

You sat up wondering if Mr. Laufeyson was okay. No one had confirmed that the man was ill, you’d simply assumed so, but what if he was? What if he’d fallen? You pondered this, wondering if you should go up there. You quickly decided against it. Celeste said that only servants he had personally picked were allowed up there, so more than likely a servant or two resided on the third floor with him.

You pushed your worry aside and laid back down. It was strange sleeping in an environment you were unfamiliar with. Especially after what had happened. Your unease was expected. You forced yourself to push past it and closed your eyes. You didn’t hear anymore creaking or anymore thuds, but sleep eluded you yet again.

Your eyes flew open as a feminine shriek traveled through the ceiling. It was abruptly cut off, and you frowned, sitting up again. You stared upwards, listening for anything else, but all was quiet. In fact, you didn’t know how to describe it, but the stillness that filled the mansion made the silence seem much thicker now. You slowly laid back down, clutching the covers as you stared above you, but no other sound was made, and this time sleep claimed you with a vengeance.

.

.

.

The next morning you offered to go into town and get some fruit. Celeste offered to go in your place, but you had insisted, telling her you wanted to be alone after she offered to accompany you. You didn’t want to stay cooped up in the house. Everything still felt surreal, and you feared that if you dwelled on the tragedy for too long, then it would surely hit you all at once.

Something in you whispered that that wasn’t the only reason you wanted to escape the house. Goosebumps broke out over your arms as you recalled the strange occurrence from last night. You kept telling yourself that perhaps you had imagined the whole ordeal. After all, you had been on the verge of sleep. Not to mention, you’d gone through a great deal of trauma, trauma that you had still yet to process.

The walk into town was more than enough time to clear your mind and convince yourself that you had been imagining things. By the time you’d gotten half of what you came for, you had already forgotten about it. You heard your name being called as you browsed some apples and turned. A smile fell over your lips as you came face to face with Bonnie. You hadn’t seen her since the funeral, the day before your other friend Emily mentioned the job at Mr. Laufeyson’s.

She embraced you for a moment, and your shoulders sagged, welcoming it. It was nice to see a familiar face, even if it did remind you of what you’d lost. She pulled away with a small smile, eyes inquiring.

“How are you?”

“Good, I think. I’m trying to keep myself busy,” you said, gesturing to the stand.

She nodded. Her new employer seemed to be much better than Mr. Rumlow. Her features and posture were relaxed.

“That’s good. Where are you working now? I’d heard you’re no longer working for the Starks. That worried me, and I’m so glad I ran into you,” she said, looping her arm through yours.

“I just moved into Mr. Laufeyson’s house yesterday.”

She abruptly stopped, pulling you to a halt as well. Her eyes were wide as she looked at you, brows furrowed ever so slightly as if she were trying to process what you’d just said. You glanced around and noticed that a few people who’d heard you were looking at you strangely. Confusion filled you as you faced her again.

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Emily told me about the job. He needed another servant,” you explained.

Her lips flattened into a straight line as she glanced around before eventually pulling you along. You let her.

“Well, that’s no surprise. He needs to hire a new servant every month,” she quietly said.

You eyed her, intrigue and another unexplainable emotion festering inside of you. Something told you it was fear.

“What do you mean?”

She scoffed, but it lacked humor.

“It is just as I said. Every month word comes out that Mr. Laufeyson needs a new servant. Sometimes he is in need of a cook and sometimes it’s a simple handmaid. Last month he needed someone to tend to his yard…”

She looked at you with a straight face.

“He had already hired someone to tend to his yard two months prior.”

You blinked, glancing around as a chill passed through you.

“So, people quit. They move on…”

She chuckled, tightening her shawl around her shoulders.

“Yes, to another town, I suppose. It’s not like any of them are ever seen again,” she disdainfully replied.

You stopped this time, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You aren’t suggesting what I think you are…”

People parted as they walked around you two, and it felt strange to be having such a conversation in a typical setting.

“I’m only telling you what I know.”

“Bonnie, I’m sure their families would know if they just…went missing. They-.”

“Their families cannot know because none of them have any families left,” she slowly said, her words flying from her lips and hitting you square in the face.

You swallowed your words, heart skipping a beat.

“Sound familiar?” she whispered, raising an eyebrow. “Every single person he has hired was alone in the world. No family and hardly anything to their name. Some people think he’s caring to take in such people. The other half thinks he’s a murderer.”

You didn’t need to ask to know what side she was on. You didn’t know how to respond, and you let her pull you along.

“Come. I’ll walk you home…”

The walk to the mansion was quiet. You were lost in your thoughts, considering Bonnie’s words. You didn’t buy into rumors, never had, but Bonnie was a sensible girl. She always had been. She was never the type to believe in rumors either, and that was why her behavior surrounding Mr. Laufeyson worried you.

You both slowed as you approached the gate, eyeing it. You glanced at her and found her stone faced. She eyed the estate with something akin to revulsion before pulling away from you.

“Be careful, Y/N. You know I never believe anything silly like gossip, but knowing you are here worries me,” she said.

She embraced you one last time before parting. You watched her go, more worried than you were before you left that morning. Your feet were heavy as you stepped through the gate. Celeste opened the door and greeted you before you even made it to the first step.

“Come in, come in. I knew I should have gone instead, but you said you needed the solitude, and considering what has happened…”

You didn’t understand her behavior, but she continued before you asked.

“The welcoming dinner for you is tonight, and it will take hours to get you ready.”

She pulled you along, taking the groceries from your hand and passing them to a nearby servant.

“I didn’t think you’d take so long,” she said, pulling you up the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” you rushed out, almost out of breath as she hurried. “I ran into a friend.”

As you passed one of the halls, you were distracted by a tall silhouette standing at the end of it, and you did not hear her response.

.

.

.

You pressed a hand to your chest, struggling to breathe as the rest of the servants simply mingled around you. You could see why anyone working here would be excited to welcome a new staff member. As you looked around, you realized that most importantly it was a night for them to feel like something other than working class.

Dinner had already been served, and as hungry as you thought you were, you could hardly eat anything. Celeste was a master at lacing a corset, and that wasn’t exactly a compliment. You felt as if your ribs would break any moment, and at some point, you thought you were going crazy when you saw stars in your vision. No one noticed when you slipped away to get some air.

You slipped out the back door, leaning against the banister as you took slow deep breaths. The sky was dark, and you counted the stars as a way to slow your thoughts. You wondered when Mr. Laufeyson would show. He hadn’t come down to eat nor participate as everyone around the room expressed their happiness with your addition to the household.

You lowered your eyes and walked down the back steps. You recalled Bonnie’s words and wondered if there was truth to them. You hadn’t the bravery to bring it up to Celeste or anyone else. You’d only just gotten here and didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot. You stepped under the gazebo with a small sigh.

Again, it hit you just how much your younger brother would have loved it here. You glanced around and pressed your hands to your stomach as your lips began to tremble. You blinked, and when you opened your eyes, your vision was blurry. A tear betrayed you and skipped down your cheek, and the rest soon followed.

How funny it was that you finally cried on what was meant to be a celebratory night for you. You were only here because of the tragedy that took your entire family. Had your family not died in that fire, you wouldn’t be here, and everyone inside wouldn’t be celebrating your arrival.

Well…

Almost everyone.

“Crying at your own party?”

You turned in shock, stumbling over your own feet as you did so. You reached out to steady yourself as you faced the newcomer, heart skipping a beat as your eyes met his.

“I’m sure there’s a song about that somewhere,” he continued, stepping under the gazebo with you.

Your eyes were wide as you took him in, the rest of what little breath you had having been taken away. He was the perfect picture of high society, and you were sure that your original assumptions were true. His clothing radiated a wealth that you were sure surpassed Mr. Stark.

His aristocratic features were sharp, only made more so by the dark hair that curled around his ears. His eyes resembled the emeralds you’d seen Mrs. Stark sport from time to time, and you were taken aback by their intensity. The dark clothes he wore suited him nicely and when you met his eyes again, his pink lips were curled upwards into a small smile. This man was not ill, at all. You suddenly remembered yourself.

“Mr. Laufeyson,” you greeted, curtseying.

He didn’t respond right away, green eyes running over you as he stepped around you. You didn’t take your eyes off of him and neither did he you. There was something in there that you couldn’t read, couldn’t place, and it unnerved you.

“So, you’re the new girl I hired.”

His voice was like velvet. You felt like you weren’t supposed to respond, so you didn’t.

“This celebration is in your honor, is it not?”

“It is,” you answered him.

He quirked an eyebrow at you.

“Then why are you not inside?”

“I needed some air,” you quietly replied.

A lot of good it did you. You could still hardly breathe, and you absentmindedly laid your hand just beneath your chest. Mr. Laufeyson eyed the gesture, and you watched as his eyes narrowed, zeroing in on your chest, and you felt your heart speed up. A low chuckle escaped him as he approached you.

“I do believe Celeste is trying to kill you,” he said.

You jumped when his hands landed on your waist. Your eyes were wide at the inappropriate position the two of you were in, but he didn’t seem to care. He turned you around, and you felt his breath on the back of your neck as his fingers danced over you.

Curiosity and unease both flowed through you like water, washing over you until you were a trembling mess. Had you judged him too soon? Was he not so nice, after all? His hands brushed over your back, and you gasped when in one swift movement, he’d gripped the corset through the fabric of your dress and popped the strings loose.

It wasn’t completely undone, just enough to allow you to breathe. And breathe you did. The rush of air that filled your lungs almost had you feeling faint. He seemed to sense this somehow, and he steadied you as you swayed.

“Thank you,” you breathed.

He helped you turn around, and when you felt steady enough, you took a step back. You looked up at him only to find his eyes already on you.

“I didn’t pick the corset. Only the dress,” he told you.

You blinked at him, glancing down at the blue fabric.

“ _You_ picked this?”

The dress had been on your bed when Celeste dragged you upstairs, and you had simply assumed Celeste had chosen it. He hummed a confirmation.

“Indeed. It belonged to someone I knew a long time ago,” he quietly explained.

You touched the skirts, mind whirling.

“Your wife?”

“No,” was his immediate answer.

Had you imagined it or had his lips curled in distaste ever so slightly?

“Well…thank you. It truly is a beautiful dress. I’ll clean it well and return it-.”

“There will be no need for that. It is yours,” he interrupted.

You blanched, fingers trembling a bit as they glided over the expensive fabric.

“No, Mr. Laufeyson. I can’t-.”

“ _No?_ ”

You bit your tongue at his change in demeanor. He stepped towards you, head tilted to the side as he did so. He was sizing you up, and you suddenly remembered that the two of you were alone.

“No? Perhaps the other servants did not inform you, but that is a word that is never to be spoken to me.”

“I-I’m sorry. I meant no offense. Truly! It’s just that it is an expensive dress and-.”

“I know very well how much the dress is worth. I bought it, after all,” he coolly replied.

You swallowed your words and simply nodded. His gaze did not waver from you. It hadn’t once since he’d joined you, and while most might have found it flattering, it only caused a shiver to travel down your spine. You couldn’t shake Bonnie’s words.

You were still as he reached out to brush a thumb just under your eye, catching a stray tear. You blinked, surprised to find that you were still crying. He eyed his now damp thumb before resting his gaze on you once again.

“What troubles you so?”

His question shocked you. Had he forgotten so quickly?

“My family, Mr. Laufeyson… They… They died in a tragic fire just barely a week ago,” you whispered.

Recognition bled into his eyes and he let out a small ‘ah’. He hummed as he finally looked away from you, turning to look into the trees. A slight breeze passed by, ruffling his dark hair.

“I often forget the sadness that death brings to people.”

You frowned, eyeing his back.

“What do you mean? Have you never lost someone?”

A light chuckle reached your ears, but it was without humor.

“I have, but it was such a long time ago…”

He turned to face you.

“…when I do allow myself to remember it, it does still haunt me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you replied.

You glanced over your shoulder at the lively house.

“Will you be joining us?” you wondered, stepping away from him.

“I shall…in my own time. Perhaps you will enjoy yourself now that you are able to breathe,” he jested.

You felt your face heat up and thanked him one more time before leaving. You could feel his eyes on you as you neared the mansion. He was a strange man indeed, and although he seemed a bit odd at worse, Bonnie’s words refused to leave you.

.

.

.

“Where is Eliza? I have not seen her for days,” you wondered, stripping the bed.

“Celeste didn’t tell you? Eliza left town last week with some man she’d met,” Mary replied, judgement clouding her tone.

You froze.

“What?” you asked, almost disbelieving.

“Mm hmm,” she hummed, distracted.

Your movements were slow as you registered her words. Eliza had never struck you as the type, and part of you wondered why the brunette had never mentioned a suitor before. You and she had grown close in the weeks you’d been working here. She was funny and lively and had helped you in your grief quite a bit. It pained you to know she’d left without a goodbye.

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

Mary shrugged.

“I believe it all happened rather fast. She’d always been a bit of a floozy, that one.”

You frowned at the blond girl, but otherwise kept quiet. It had been weeks since you’d seen her, but Bonnie’s words rang in your mind once again. The first week you’d started, you’d heard that another servant by the name of Anna had run off. You had never gotten the chance to meet her. The week after that, Henry had supposedly gotten another job as a cook in another household. You’d been shocked to come downstairs one morning to find a red-haired man in his place.

Something about that whole ordeal had never sat right with you. Henry was a wonderful cook who often expressed his love for the Laufeyson mansion. He enjoyed working here. It had never made sense to you that he would just accept another job so easily. He had never said goodbye either.

That night, you decided to ask Mr. Laufeyson about it. It was a rare night when he came down to dine at the table. Celeste would normally serve him, but ever since you had been hired, he’d ordered you to do it. His eyes were on you as you entered the room with his food. His eyes were always on you.

“Might I inquire about something, Mr. Laufeyson?” you asked as you sat his food down.

He watched you as you placed each dish in its proper place on the table.

“You may.”

You took a step back from him, hands folded in front of you.

“Why did Eliza leave in such a hurry? She never even said goodbye.”

He mulled over your question for a moment, not giving anything away.

“Only she knows the answer to that, I’m afraid. She seemed eager to go…”

“…and Henry too?”

He froze, eyeing you from beneath his lashes as you waited on his answer.

“Fond of him, were you?”

“He was my friend. At least, I thought he was…”

He threw you a small smile, but it was not warm. He reached up to brush his fingers along your cheek, and you flinched. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It seemed like he was always finding some excuse to touch you. It was never in a harmful manner. A brush here or there, a hand on your back as he walked past you.

“Don’t fret over such things, Y/N. People come and go,” was his simple answer.

You frowned. You didn’t ask anymore questions, and as you made your way back to the kitchen, you wondered if that was truly how he saw the world.

That night, fatigue plagued you yet again, but for the life of you, you could not sleep. Could there be truth to the rumors, after all? You bit your lip, shaking your head at such thoughts. No. Mr. Laufeyson was odd, sure, but he struck you as no murderer. The idea was preposterous.

You turned on your side just as the floorboards above you creaked. It wasn’t uncommon to hear them sound at such a late hour. Your employer preferred the night it seemed. Nothing about that struck you as worrisome though. You sighed, wondering how you would lull your body into sleep when you heard a different noise from above you.

It was a voice. A feminine voice.

But she wasn’t speaking.

You blinked, feeling your frame heat up as the moan sounded from above you. You looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes as she moaned again, high pitched and drawn out. You weren’t naïve nor were you willfully blind. Mr. Laufeyson was an attractive bachelor. You knew that, like most men, he had needs, but you wondered who was up there with him. It wouldn’t be the first time a man of the house slept with a member of the staff.

As another gasp reached your ears, you wondered how you would sleep now. You gave up and tossed your covers back, deciding on stepping outside for a bit. It was late and almost everyone else was asleep, so you weren’t concerned about your inappropriate state of dress. You stepped into the hall and made your way downstairs.

The house was quiet, and it unnerved you. Your house had always been quiet during this time, but something about the silence in the Laufeyson mansion was different. Perhaps it had something to do with the knowledge of what was going on upstairs. The silence down here was a farce.

The night air was cool against your skin. It was quiet outside too, perfect for winding down. There were too many thoughts in your head, too many emotions swirling in your heart for sleep to successfully claim you. You needed to see Bonnie. You needed to speak with her again. You weren’t sure if you wanted to ease your fears or confirm them, but you needed to talk to someone.

You were pulled from your thoughts by a banging noise from above you. Confused and startled, your hurried down the steps and into the yard. You looked up, squinting your eyes, only for them to widen in horror at the scene before you.

Celeste was on the third floor, and she was banging on the window. She was screaming, maybe even crying, as she slammed her fists against the glass. You were frozen in shock at the horrific scene, but adrenaline finally hit you when pale fingers curled around her throat.

Your legs burned as you ran through the house, taking the stairs two at a time. You didn’t know what you were going to do. God, you weren’t even sure of what you saw. You were out of breath as you reached the third floor and almost fell as your foot caught on the bottom of your nightgown. You would have tumbled had you not been caught.

You gasped when you collapsed against a hard chest. A hard, bare chest. With a shock, you pushed away from Mr. Laufeyson, but his hands held you in place. You looked up at him with wide eyes, roaming them over his features as your mind fought to process what you saw.

“You are not permitted on the third floor,” he whispered, tightening his grip.

“I-I know, but-! I saw Celeste! She’s up here and she’s in trouble,” you told him.

He frowned at you, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“There is no one up here but me,” he replied.

You blinked.

“I saw her!”

“You saw wrong. It is late and you are tired. It was your mind playing tricks on you, nothing more,” he calmly replied.

“No! I know what I saw,” you argued, fighting to get past him.

His grip tightened even more, and you winced. A pained gasp filled you as he turned and pushed your back against the wall. He was so close that the smell of him invaded your nose, sweet and intoxicating. You blinked a couple of times, fighting to clear your mind.

“What did I say about that word?”

His voice was low and threatening, and tears sprung to your eyes. Even in the dark, you could see the vibrant nature of his eyes, hard and intense as he stared you down.

“Please, you have to believe me,” you begged. “Celeste is up here, and she’s hurt.”

His jaw ticked, and with a sigh, he harshly gripped your chin. His eyes bore into yours, and for some reason, you could not look away.

“You have been through a great deal, Y/N. You are plagued with fatigue. If you get some rest, you’ll feel much better.”

His words rolled off of his tongue like honey, sweetening your mind as you processed them. His voice was deep and soothing and reassuring. He let you go.

“I’m…sorry. You’re right. I’m only tired. If I got some rest, I’d feel much better.”

His hand brushed against your jaw, and you felt yourself lean into him. A small smile danced along his lips as he placed one hand on your shoulder, guiding you towards the stairs.

“I’ll walk you to your room.”

You let him, mind churning as you struggled to make sense of anything. He was right. You were so tired. You needed to rest. Sleep was the only thing on your mind as he helped you lie down. His green eyes were the last thing you remembered.

.

.

.

“I…do not understand.”

Confusion laced your tone as you gazed at Mr. Laufeyson. It was a rare early morning where he’d come down. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. You had been in the process of helping out in the kitchen when he’d summoned you to the parlor. You thought it would be about last night. You were so embarrassed that your fatigue had driven you to such antics. You were wrong.

“You will be residing on the third floor from now on. You are to clean the top floor instead of the bottom two now. You’ll move your things tonight and start tomorrow,” he repeated.

“I… Is Celeste ill or something? I thought that was her duty,” you wondered.

“Celeste is no longer with us,” was his simple reply.

You almost dropped the glass you were holding.

“What? Why? Where did she go?”

“She found another place of work.”

He seemed unbothered. You shook your head, a light scoff escaping you.

“Why did she not say goodbye? Why did she leave so suddenly?”

“Has my appearance suddenly changed to that of a brown-haired green-eyed maiden?” he wondered.

“No,” you said, swallowing.

“Then how can I answer that?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Laufeyson. I just… It took me by surprise, is all,” you replied.

He eyed you, and with a sigh, his demeanor softened. 

“I know that you were rather close with her, but it is as I told you before. People come and go. You will grow used to that soon enough.”

You nodded and excused yourself. You felt his eyes on you as you did so, and you bit your lip. He suddenly called your name, and you turned to give him your attention. He eyed you again, and you wondered what he was thinking. He reached up to brush his index finger along his bottom lip as he studied you. He suddenly beckoned you over.

When you neared him, he gestured for you to turn around, and you did. Confusion filled you as he stepped closer. Goosebumps broke out over your flesh as his chest brushed against your back, and you prayed no other servant saw you. You could only imagine what they would think. You were surprised when he lowered his hands around your head, a gold necklace in his fingers. It was cool against your skin, and he brushed his fingers over your shoulders after he clasped it behind your neck.

“I thought it would suit you,” he said, turning you around. “I was right.”

He brushed his finger over the onyx stone that rested just in the crook of your cleavage. It wasn’t uncommon for Mr. Laufeyson to bestow gifts on the staff for no other reason than he simply could.

“Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson.”

You would have tried to refuse, like you had before, but ‘no’ was a word that was not to be uttered in his presence. He spoke before you had a chance to leave.

“I don’t see the use in waiting. Why don’t you move your things now and get started on the third floor right away?”

You gave a simple nod in reply, turning to walk away. You felt your heart sink as you deposited the glass in the kitchen. You wanted to speak with Bonnie again, and soon. Celeste had been working for Mr. Laufeyson for years. It seemed odd that she would leave so swiftly. It seemed odd that all of them did.

Climbing the stairs to the third floor brought back the memories of last night. You had been so sure of what you saw, but it was just your mind fooling you. Mr. Laufeyson was right. You had been lacking sleep, and you were still reeling over the death of your family. You had imagined the whole thing. Hadn’t you…?

As you cleaned for hours, you found it increasingly difficult to discern dream from reality. If your mind had been able to play such believing tricks last night, could it really be trusted? Perhaps you were growing paranoid. You’d only known the staff for a little over a month, but that did not mean you knew them well.

Maybe Eliza really was that flighty, and you had just been unaware. Perhaps Henry was not as happy working here as he seemed. Celeste had been working here for years. Maybe she had indeed grew tired. Maybe she wanted a change of scenery. You suddenly paused.

Before the whole ordeal, you’d heard a woman upstairs…presumably with Mr. Laufeyson. Why had it never occurred to you before that it could have been Celeste? It wouldn’t surprise you if Mr. Laufeyson sent her away after he’d gotten what he wanted. He didn’t seem the type, but then again, most men didn’t.

It was just as likely that Celeste left on her own after such a tryst. Perhaps she felt it was inappropriate. She could have regretted her actions, and that surely would explain the abrupt departure. You suddenly shook your head. No. Celeste seemed the type to leave a note. Why was it so hard to make sense of your thoughts?

You pushed the door open to Mr. Laufeyson’s room, taken aback by the sheer size. You had thought your room was impressive, but it was nothing in comparison to his chambers. It was the kind of boudoir fit for a king. Over the weeks you’ve been working here, you learned from some of the other servants that Mr. Laufeyson came from old money. Not the general definition of the phrase, but old as in descendant of royalty old. He wasn’t even from here, but from some foreign land. There were rumors that he used to live in a castle back home.

Part of you thought they’d been exaggerating, but the furniture, and the clothes and jewels he wore told you otherwise. Not to mention the gifts. There were currently three more dresses in your wardrobe that were similar to the one you’d worn that second night. You’d never seen anything like it. You fingered the necklace around your neck as you looked around.

A painting on the wall opposite his bed caught your attention, and your smile fell as you realized why. The rag in your hand fell to the floor with a soft thud, and your feet dragged along the expensive rug as you neared it. Your eyes were wide, lips parted in disbelief as you looked up at the portrait.

The woman in the painting was poised with an air of refinery and class you could only hope to possess. Her hair was intricately styled, and her makeup was simple. Her eyes seemed to look straight through you, complimenting her complexion nicely, but… The blue dress she wore was familiar, the onyx stone resting in between her breasts was familiar. Her _face_ was familiar. 

You stumbled away, knocking into the table near you. The vase wobbled and shattered to the floor, but you paid it no mind. Your heart was racing as you ran out of the room. You were sure that your shoes were loud on the stairs, but you didn’t care. As you stumbled onto the first floor, you saw no sign of Mr. Laufeyson, and you frantically grabbed another passing servant, inquiring about his whereabouts.

He told you that he was in his study. You must have been unable to properly school your face because he asked if you were okay. You didn’t respond, simply turning away and stumbling out of the door. It was late in the evening, much later than you thought, and you hadn’t realized that you’d been cleaning for so long. The sun was already setting.

It would be dark by the time you reached Bonnie’s house, but that was no matter to you. As long as you got there. Your breaths were short, and you could almost hear the blood rushing through your veins, heart going haywire beneath your chest. You couldn’t make sense of anything.

Why did that woman have your face? Who was she? More importantly, how did Mr. Laufeyson see you? He gave you her dress, and you figured it safe to say the other dresses were hers as well. Eliza had told you once that all of her dresses had been new while yours were not. Neither one of you gave it much thought. You gripped the necklace around your neck as you stumbled up the road. What did any of this mean?

Bonnie’s lights were on as you approached her house, and you sighed in relief. She resided with her parents, and you knew they liked to turn in early. You were happy that you were in luck. You stumbled to the door, falling against it with a thud. You were out of breath, panting as you banged on the wood. There was no answer, and you frowned. Had Mr. Rogers kept Bonnie late tonight? You rang the doorbell a few times before eventually trying the door. They often left it unlocked, and tonight was no different.

The sitting room was empty, but it was lit. The house wasn’t just quiet, but still. The house was very still. This didn’t seem right. You stepped inside, shoes clicking against the floor.

“Bonnie?”

There was no answer, and your confusion grew. You swallowed, forcing your heart to slow as you neared the kitchen. It was also lit.

“Bonnie…?” you called again only to be met with silence.

You were not prepared for the scene you were met with. A terrified gasp tore from your throat, stomach churning as you fought to stay conscious. You stumbled back, twisting your ankle in the process, but you did not feel the pain.

Pale arms were wrapped around Bonnie, holding her upright as her head lolled back against a broad shoulder. Her eyes were open, staring lifelessly towards the ceiling as blood ran down her neck and over her chest, staining her pink dress. He lifted his head with a satisfied sigh, eyes closed as his tongue darted out to swipe along his red stained lips.

He let her go, and she dropped to the floor with a thud. You released a shaky breath as your eyes met familiar green ones. He reached up to wipe his mouth, casually stepping over the bodies of Bonnie and her parents. You hurriedly backed away, wincing as you did so. The front of his white shirt was red, stained with the blood of your friends.

“I had hoped to go about this in a much better manner…but you didn’t leave me much choice,” he said, chest heaving.

You sprinted towards the door…but he blocked your path. You stumbled back in shock, a gasp leaving you as you looked behind you and back at him. How did he do that? He narrowed his eyes at you.

“Your face may hide your true thoughts, but your heart does not.”

You turned to run, but he pulled you to him. One hand pressed into your stomach, pinning you to him while the other wrapped around your throat. You struggled in his grip, but his strength did not waver. In fact, it seemed like your fight wasn’t affecting him in the slightest.

“I should have altered your memories like I had originally planned…then we wouldn’t be in this mess,” he sighed, pressing his cheek against yours.

Tears sprang forth.

“Please…please don’t kill me,” you begged.

How strange. Part of you craved death, craved to be reunited with your family, and now your friends. But a much bigger part of you wanted to live, and you didn’t even know it until now.

“I could never kill you, never hurt you. No, not you. Never you,” he whispered, burying his face into your neck.

You could feel the blood from his shirt soaking into your back, and you cried harder. He gently shushed you, but it had no effect on you. His lips grazed your ear.

“You saw her…didn’t you?”

You were still as his grip tightened. You both knew who he was talking about.

“I loved her, you know. I worshipped her even,” he quietly continued.

You had no choice but to listen.

“She died in my arms…from consumption.”

You closed your eyes, heart clenching.

“I should have turned her when I had the chance, but she refused…and I listened…”

He chuckled, but it lacked humor.

“I won’t make _that_ mistake again,” he spat, tightening his hand around your neck. “I tried so hard to forget her, marrying maiden after maiden, but they all became nothing more than food in the end.”

You gasped, reaching up to claw at his arm. There was a distinct lack of a heartbeat against your back, and you wondered how you hadn’t noticed before.

“The first time I saw you, I thought that all these years on this earth had truly driven me mad. I killed my wife, Isobel, that same night.”

You squeezed your eyes shut.

“I consulted with my sister and my brother, convinced I was losing my mind, but they informed me that some cultures believe in this thing called reincarnation.”

He started walking away from the door, forcing you to as well, and you started struggling again.

“I thought to myself how…miraculous that was. Her name was Y/N too. I mulled over so many plans of action, so many different ways to have you…”

“Please,” you cried as he forced you to your knees, lowering with you.

“I knew that I had to get you alone first. Truly alone…in every sense of the word.”

You frowned, his words confusing you. Something akin to dread filled your gut.

“I know it weighed heavily on your mind, but allow me to ease your thoughts…”

He brushed his lips along your cheek in a soft kiss.

“They died quickly.”

A choked cry fell from your lips, fresh tears spilling over as pain twisted your chest into knots. Your struggle was anew, but it was useless as his hold only tightened. The hand on your neck slowly traveled to your hair, fingers tangling at the root as he jerked your head to the side. You knew what was coming, and you screamed, pushing against him, but his hold was immovable.

You gasped, a sharp pain tearing through your neck as his teeth pierced your skin. You winced, vision blurry from the tears, but the first pull of blood had you falling limp in his arms.

Heat flowed through you like no other, and your vision swayed. You felt like you were floating through the air, a sense of euphoria coming over you that you’d never known was possible. Your lips parted, and a soft moan escaped them. Mr. Laufeyson pulled away with a dark chuckle, the hand on your stomach sliding upwards to the top of your dress.

“Yes,” he purred. “That’s it.”

He ripped it straight down the middle, and your breasts spilled out of the torn fabric. He covered one with his hand, and you felt yourself rub your thighs together as he kissed along your neck, lips leaving a bloody trail in their wake. He turned your head towards him and covered your lips with his own.

You couldn’t make sense of anything, but just as you were starting to, his teeth sank into you again. You moaned as a few drops of blood spilled from your lips, escaping his hungry mouth. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling your chest against his. Your back hit the floor as he continued to drink from your lips, and he wasted no time in settling between your legs.

His hands were swift and purposeful as he tore your dress off of you in pieces, his own attire following suit. You shivered beneath him, and he pulled away to look down at you. He reached up, smearing the blood along your lips before he lowered himself. Your fingers were tangled in his silky strands as he descended, marring your body with sharp nips.

He threw your leg over his shoulder, and you cried out as his teeth broke the skin on the inside of your thigh, so close to your heated core. Your back arched off of the floor, unable to handle such pleasure. He pulled from you again and again and again until you were nothing but a shaking mess beneath him.

Something rumbled in his chest, something inhuman as he crawled back over you. His mouth was parted in anticipation, and the sharp incisors winked at you just before they sank into your neck once again. It was perfectly synchronized with the snap of his hips against yours. Your nails clawed at his back, and you could feel blood beneath your fingertips.

He only moaned into your neck in response, hips curling into yours over and over. The pleasure he was bringing you made the room spin, only heightened by the feel of his teeth in your throat. You found yourself crying again, not from pain, but from the intensity. You felt like you couldn’t catch your breath. Part of you understood what was happening, that he was taking pleasure from you in more ways than one. You were unable to stop yourself from clenching around his unrelenting member as he claimed you in every possible way.

You tried to focus on anything to ground yourself. The feel of his flexing back, the soft strands of his hair, or his chest that pinned you beneath him so effortlessly. The way his fingers dug into your flesh, pressing so hard against the skin you were sure to be sore. You felt something building in you, but you didn’t know what. It scared you, and your heart started to race.

He lifted his head to look down at you, and you opened your mouth to voice your confusion.

“Mr. Lauf-.”

“Loki is what I want to hear from your lips from now on,” he interrupted, blood staining his teeth.

Through your ecstatic haze, you recalled a servant or two mentioning his full name. Loki Laufeyson was what they had told you.

“Loki,” you gasped, clenching around him. “I…”

He shushed you, pressing a soft kiss to your collarbone as he sped up his pace.

“Embrace it,” he whispered.

He brushed his nose along your chest as his hands danced along your sides. He hummed, a low chuckle escaping him just before he sank his teeth into the swell of your breast. A chorus of moans flew from your mouth as you clenched around him, hard. You couldn’t catch your breath, chest heaving as he did not stop his sexual assault nor his bloody one.

Your back arched up off of the floor, pushing your chest further into his mouth while one hand pressed into the small of your back, holding you to him. The other pressed into the floor, holding himself up as he drank from you. You twisted your fingers into your hair as your head just barely grazed the floor. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, lips trembling.

You fell back to the floor, and Loki fell with you, still inside of you. His eyes were ever watchful as you struggled to catch your breath. He grinned at you, lips newly stained as he reached up to brush his fingers over your glistening face, the other grazing your quivering form.

“Rest now, my love. I will still be here when you awake for I will not lose you again.”

You fought as hard as you could, but your body betrayed you and obeyed his words.


End file.
